


7 Minutes In Heaven

by Vorsakh



Series: Thiam Fic Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, First Kiss, Historical References, M/M, Party Games, Prompt Fic, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Based on the prompt fromthis post: 7 minutes in heaven.





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo): 7 minutes in heaven.

The lot was rigged, Liam had no doubt about it. Mason had that glint in his eyes when he drew Liam’s name as if he knew what will come next. He’ll bet his monthly allowance that the only names in the bowl were his and Theo’s.

They made their way into the broom closet, Theo grumbling about childish games that were beneath him. Yeah, cause that guy is so mature. Sure. Liam tried to control his heartbeat. This was fine, they’ll stand in awkward silence for seven minutes, their friends will laugh at them. Not a big deal.

Theo closed the door behind them as Mason set the timer on his phone, muffling the voices of the pack as they debated over pizza toppings. The closet was dark, the only light source coming from the tiny space between the door and the floor, not doing much to illuminate them. This was actually better, Theo couldn’t see his blush.

“I know you’re blushing, Dunbar,” Theo said.

Fuck him.

He heard Scott’s voice and then Stiles’ and Mason’s muffled laughter.

Fuck them, too.

Liam needed to find new friends. He should let them know.

“I’m getting new friends after this, screw you all,” he yelled, causing Theo to snort.

“Six more minutes, Liam, better make the most of it,” Mason yelled back, completely ignoring Liam. Let’s see how he’ll like it when he’ll lose best friend privileges.

This was so ridiculously awkward. Theo was right, this was stupid and childish. Why were they even playing this in the first place? Oh, right. Scott. He said something about doing things together and used  _the eyes_. Screw him, too. He was in on it.

“You’re quiet, little wolf,” Theo drawled. He was leaning against the wall opposite from Liam, looking completely casual and carefree. As if this wasn’t weird at all. Maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was just Liam making it into a bigger thing than it is.

“You want me to talk?” he snapped.

“Oh, no. This is a nice change, in fact,” he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

“Well, too bad asshole. I’m gonna talk you to death,” Liam said, grinning at Theo’s groan. “Did you know in the past dentures were made with the teeth of dead soldiers?”

“Morbid,” Theo said.

“A Russian biologist tried to create a humanzee using human sperm and a female chimpanzee.”

“The fuck? Liam-”

“In medieval times animals were tried and even put to death,” he carried on stating random and bizarre historical facts, ignoring Theo’s pleas to shut up until he heard Mason yelling ‘T minus one minute!’.

“Liam,” Theo said as Liam caught his breath. “Please, just shut up.”

“Make me,” Liam said and oh, wow. He did not just say that. Except he totally did!

And Theo, well, Theo  _made him_. He groaned in frustration before pushing off the wall and leaning close, attaching his mouth to Liam’s and forcing his lips to open with his tongue.

If they came out a minute too late, Liam sporting messy hair and Theo wearing a smug smirk, both more than a little red in the face, no one was stupid enough to say anything.


End file.
